The Henry Cries Movie
The Henry Cries Movie is a 2015 Film by Novel Entertainment and 21st Century Fox. Plot Soggy Sid is forcing Horrid Henry to do push ups, but Henry is so bad at them that he can't even do the first one. Sid snaps, and tells Henry he is weak, feeble, puny and stupid. Henry begins to cry in front of the whole class and he becomes a laughing stock. Henry runs home feeling quite humiliated, and wants to get back at Sid, but when he enters the kitchen he realises that Moody Margaret has filmed his blunder and sent it to YouTube, Facebook, Twitter etc. Henry faints, with his whole family watching the video, and goes to his room. Just then, a mischievous pixie called Pip Pop appears and tells Henry "beat Sid at his own game". Henry takes the pixie's advice, and the next day, humiliates Sid in retaliation for yesterday by pulling down his pants. However, Henry is sent to Miss Oddbod's office, but it was worth it. Now Sid is the laughing stock of Ashton Primary. At home, Henry is quite glad that nobody is laughing at him anymore, but he catches his wormy little brother Perfect Peter listening to an annoying Happy Hippos CD. Quite annoyed, Henry takes out the CD and breaks it. "MMUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" In his room, Henry is talking to Pip Pop, who decides it is time for more revenge, so he again takes the pixie's advice and eats all the sweets in the sweet jar and tells on Peter. Whilst Henry plays innocent, Peter is successfully blamed and grounded. Just then, a portal opens up in Henry's room and sucks him in. He ends up in a horrible place called Perfect Land, where there's nothing but smelly nappy babies, flowers, Happy Hippos, Number Gnomes, Daffy and her Dancing Daisies and vegetables. They approach Henry. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" and Henry begins to cry again, but realises that being Horrid Henry, leader of the Purple Hand Gang, he cannot cry and is invinicible. But the smelly nappy babies drain him of his powers and he becomes weak. Henry goes to the wishing well and wishes for May from Pokemon to appear in front of his very eyes, and his wish comes trues. May is commanded to attack the smelly nappy baby people of Perfect Land and restore natural order. She commands Blaziken to use Peck which knocks the people over, and then Fire Spin which burns off their pink clothes. Shortly afterwards, Perfect Land is turned into Horrid Land and Horrid Henry is king. However, Mum wakes Henry up, it was all a dream. Henry goes back to sleep, which pisses his mother off. "HENRY, GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOWWWWW!!!!" Henry is yanked out of bed by the frustrated matriarch. She makes him eat breakfast, brush his teeth and get dressed just like any day. "Why can't you be more like Peter?" asks Dad. Henry responds with "Because he's a SMELLY NAPPY BABY!" This one outburst angers Mum and Dad so much that they ban him from visiting Rude Ralph's house. Henry screams his trademark "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" again. Henry defies his parents and leaves for Ralph's anyway, but the parents lock him in and hide the key. Once again "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" is his response. Fortunately, Henry distracts them, snatches the key and unlocks the door, rendering him free to explore the town. There, he meets April the Goofy Gal, saying he hates that grouch Moody Margaret (or as he now calls her Muddy Margaret, because she fell in a muddy puddle last week). However, the parents arrive in the car and chase him. April follows him, filming it on her camera. Fortunately, Henry has tacks, and throws them into the road, bursting the car's tyres, and it crashes into Ashton Primary, causing thousands of pounds worth of damages. Mum and Dad sob; they will have to pay for all the damages caused to the school and how can they afford it? Cast Lizzie Waterworth as Henry Emma Tate as Peter Jane Horrocks as April Wayne Forester as Dad, Pip Pop the Pixie Michele Knotz as May Tamsin Heatley as Mum Aidan Cook as Soggy Sid Sue Elliot Nicholls Joanna Ruiz Trivia *This film is based on an episode of Horrid Henry where Henry actually cries! *The role of April was appointed due to her cute looks. May was appointed for the same reason. *It was ironic that Henry cries, and that the film is based on it, despite him not usually crying. *Pip Pop the naughty pixie is a new fan made character. *The character Caillou appears on the side of a lorry, but he is being raped instead, as you can tell from his expression. *The character James Woods appears on TV, despite him being American. It is possibly due to the Oscars being on TV. Category:Stories